This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Bones can become fractured due to high impact or stress, or as a result of a medical condition that weakens the bones, such as osteoporosis. For example, the force of a fall on an outstretched hand can result in a distal radius fracture. Incomplete fractures are fractures in which bone fragments are still partially joined, while complete fractures are fractures in which the bone fragments are completely separated. Depending on the severity, treatment of fractured bones can include aligning the bone fragments to their natural positions, called reduction, and maintaining the natural positions while the bones heal, called immobilization.
Immobilization can be achieved using non-operative procedures and/or surgical procedures. In non-operative procedures, casts, splints, or other external fixation devices can maintain the natural positions by immobilizing joints above and below the fractured bone. When treated through surgery, orthopedic nails, screws, plates, and wires can hold the bone fragments together more directly. Orthopedic plates approximating the contour of the fractured bone can attach to the bone fragments and fix the bone fragments in their natural positions. However, due to variation in the contour of bones and variation in fracture patterns, orthopedic plates having improved contouring capability are desired. Through improved contouring, the bone fragments can be fixed in positions more closely matching their natural positions.